


Growing Up

by communisthamster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communisthamster/pseuds/communisthamster
Summary: After a tragic incident following the Battle of Hogwarts, Teddy Lupin finds himself in the care of The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Growing Up follows Teddy Lupin as he navigates life at Hogwarts and all of the secrets that seem to be kept around him.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Andromeda

23 December 1998

“Dromeda!” He knocked again, “Andromeda!” The door swung up, he hadn’t realized it was unlocked, and now he was really worried. He stepped into the house, raising his wand. Teddy began to stir in his arm, “Not now Teddy, shh!” And that’s when he saw it. _Fenrir_ , he thought, _why now? Why Teddy?_ There wasn’t time to dwell on it. He backed out of the room as Teddy began to cry and sent a patronus. He waited on the porch until help arrived, he couldn’t do this, not now, not with Teddy.

*CRACK*

“Harry!” Hermione shouted, “We got your patronus. What happened? Is everything-” Harry just shook his head. _No, nothing is okay_. 

“Living room, Fenrir,” Harry finally said as he looked up, his eyes red from crying. And with that, Harry Potter became the sole guardian of little Teddy Lupin. _The war was supposed to be over_.

“It was Fenrir! Who else could’ve done that?” Harry screamed at Kingsley Shacklebolt.

“We don’t know that, we can’t be sure,” he replied calmly, but his hands rubbing his temple told another story.

“It was him!” He slammed his fist on the desk and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the lift shaking and with his hands balled into fists, everyone turned to look at him but he didn’t care. “What!” he spat at no one in particular. He reached the lift and everyone else scampered out, clearly not wanting to be on the receiving end of his anger. He practically ran over to the fireplaces lining the walls. “The Burrow,” he said as clearly as he could as he dropped the floo powder. 

“What’d he say?” Ginny asked, her eyebrows creased and her cheeks red.

“Nothing,” he spat, “Where’s Teddy?” His eyes darted around the room.

“Mum sat him down for a nap, it’s gonna be alright, we’ll figure it out,” she pleaded. And with that he crumpled. Tears poured out of him and he struggled to breathe. Ginny took him in her arms and he cried into her shoulder for what felt like an eternity. Finally recovering, he glanced at the others. Hermione was resting her head on Ron, crying softly, but Ron just looked at the wall in front of him, his arm around her shoulder.

“It’s not fair,” he said, “first Remus and Tonks, and now…” he couldn’t say it, not yet, “he’s got no one.”

“He’s got you,” Ginny said, “he’s got us all.” Harry nodded, Hermione hiccuped.

“I want to see him.” Ginny led him to Molly and Arthur’s room. They stood at the doorway but didn’t go in farther, Molly had fallen asleep with little Teddy in her arms. He looked so peaceful, after all he had no idea his grandmother was just murdered by the most dangerous werewolf in the world, how could he, at only eight months old. They started at the couple for a bit longer, relishing in the peace.

*CRACK* 

There was a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it,” Ron said matter of factly from the living room. He walked over to the door, “Oh.” Harry and Ginny turned to leave, the peace disturbed. “I, er, didn’t expect, um, come in.”

“Thank you, sorry for coming unannounced but I’m afraid this couldn’t wait.” Kingsley said, “It’s him, you were right,” he spoke directly to Harry, “spotted close by but disapparated before Aurors could get there.” 

“Ahuh,” was all Harry could muster.

“I’ve also got a few things here,” He pulled out some pieces of parchment from his robe, “so you can officially adopt Teddy, I’d assumed you’d want to as quickly as possible, but no rush.”

“Yes, of course,” Harry took the papers out of Kingsley’s hand. Of course he wanted to adopt Teddy, but right now? Mere hours after… the papers dropped out of his hand and fell to the floor. And at that he quickly walked past Kingsley, out of the door, and disapparated. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled to the dirt, “I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t save you. It shouldn’t have ended like this.” He cried again as he started at the tombstone in front of him. ‘Remus John Lupin, 1960-1998.’ He cried harder as he looked at the one next to it, “I’m so, so sorry.” ‘Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks Lupin, 1973-1998.’ And even harder when he looked at the one on the other side. ‘Sirius Orion Black, 1959-1996.’ An honorary tomb as there wasn’t a body to bury, but graveyards are for the living, not the dead. Harry stayed for a few more minutes before walking over to his parents graves, “I love you,” he said in passing before walking to the gate. It felt rude to apparate inside the graveyard.

*CRACK*

And he was back at the burrow.

“Oh come here!” Molly pulled him into a motherly hug as he walked in the front door, “You’re going to be alright,” she cooed into his ear. And with that he cried again. “You’re gonna be alright,” she cooed again, holding his shaking body. Ginny was sitting on the couch, entertaining Teddy by lifting him into the air again and again. He squeaked with joy. Ron and Hermione had gone to bed, George and Percy still locked in their rooms, and Arthur hadn’t arrived home from work yet. Ginny glanced at him as he stopped crying and gave him a quick smile. “Now let's get you off to bed,” he hadn’t realized how late it was, he must’ve spent longer than he thought in Godric’s Hollow.

“But what about-”

“Don’t you worry about that dear, you just get a good night's rest,” she gave him another motherly hug, “You too Ginny,” she smiled, “give him here.” Ginny stood up and brought Teddy over to them, but Harry reached his arms out first.

“I love you,” he whispered to the infant, and kissed him on the head, “I love you so much.”

He woke up before Ginny and carefully crept out of bed, he didn’t want to wake her. He tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen.

“Morning dear,” Molly said with a smile, but it was clear she had been crying.

“You didn’t have to.”

“Oh nonsense, eat!” She passed him a plate of toast and eggs, balancing Teddy in her arms. He ate eagerly, he hadn’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. He was about to stand up when Molly passed him seconds, “it’s good for you,” she mumbled. Harry complied.

“May I?” He asked when he hadn’t finished as he walked closer to Molly. She handed him Teddy, who was sleeping. Harry took him over to the couch and fell asleep again.

*CRACK* *CRACK*

The sound of apparition woke him up. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were playing with Teddy on the floor. Molly went over to greet whoever was at the door, probably Bill and Fleur. The rest of the day went by in a blur, Charlie had been called away for a work emergency but would be back in time for dinner, Arthur had gone to the Ministry to try to find out more. They took turns holding and playing with Teddy, Bill and Fleur seemed to particularly love having a baby to hold. Molly kept glancing toward the stairs at dinner, hoping George and Percy would join the rest of the family. They didn’t. Arthur put his hand on Molly’s whenever she did this.

“They’re gonna find him,” Arthur said after dinner, “Lavender’s helping.” Harry nodded but didn’t look up from staring at Teddy in his lap. He fell asleep with Teddy in his arms for the second time that day. He woke to Teddy crying.

“Merry Christmas,” Ginny murmured into his shoulder, “I’ll take him, you go to bed, please.” Harry relented and handed her the crying baby. He fell asleep as soon as he laid down on the bed.

“It’s Christmas!” Ron burst into their room, quickly followed by Hermione.

“Merry Christmas, Ron,” he said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Come on, we have presents to open!” Ron scampered out of the room, followed this time by Ginny.

“He’s just trying to cheer you up,” Hermione said as she pulled him out of bed. I know, he thought, but he only nodded. They made their way to the living room and exchanged pleasantries with each other. Even Percy had made his way downstairs for Christmas and was sitting in a rocking chair holding Teddy. _That’s nice_. They were opening their matching sweaters when George entered the room, dark circles under his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then froze, they followed his gaze to the big F on the sweater Fleur was putting on

“I’m going to the joke shop,” he finally said. He turned and left the room.

“Let him go Molly,” Arthur whispered to his wife, “He’s out of his room, that’s good.”

“I’ll be back,” he said to Teddy after lunch, “I have to go, but I’ll be back.” Hermione, Ron, and Ginny tried to go with him but he refused. This is something he needed to, wanted to do by himself. 

“Blood traitors, filthy half-bloods in the house of my father!” Walburga screeched, Harry silenced her with a flick of his wand, closing the curtain.

“Kreacher,” he moaned, “can’t you do something about her?” Kreacher held his ears down in response.

“Kreacher wasn’t expecting Master home for Christmas, would Master like lunch?”

“No,” Harry sighed, “Kreacher, we have to make this ready for a child.”


	2. Parents

31 August 2009

“Remus John Lupin, Order of Merlin, First Class, 10 March 1960 - 2 May 1998: As a member of the first and second Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Lupin dedicated his life to fighting the dark arts, including spending a year as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1993. Diagnosed with Lycanthropy at age five, Mr. Lupin would grow to become the most famous werewolf of his time. Mr. Lupin gave his life fighting during the Battle of Hogwarts.” His fathers face smiled up at him from the page of the book, “Remembering Those Who Died so We Could Live.” Teddy read the memoriam over and over again, cherishing anything about his parents. _He will know why I died and I hope he will understand_ , his father’s last words echoing in his head. He felt that it was his duty to learn everything he could about his parents, it was his way of honoring them. He would ask Harry about them all the time, _what were they like?_ And Harry would answer, with a slight smile on his face, something new every time. But as Teddy grew older, he stopped asking questions, he saw the look of pain that flashed across his face before the smile, he saw the sad look in his eyes as he told story after story. And so, he found refuge in books. Book after book about the war, about Remus and Tonks, he read everything, over and over again. 

His favorite was the one open before him. He memorized the names of people he would never know, he cherished the look of his parents faces. He knew most of it by heart now, it was his way of honoring his parents. 

*CRACK* *CRACK* *CRACK*

He looked up from the book, interrupted by the familiar sound of apparition that meant Harry and Ron were home now, with someone else. He stared at the night sky, watching the stars. He sat on the roof often, especially when he was nervous or sad. 

“What were we talking about before you left this morning?” Hermione’s voice was strained, something that was becoming more and more common.

“Hogwarts,” Harry and Ron replied in unison, the sound of the door shutting signaled that that was the correct answer. 

“Tell me everything,” Hermione demanded, the sound carried remarkably well from the entrance hall, up the stairs, into his room, and out the window. After all that was the reason he left his door open. 

“Not here,” Teddy didn’t need to see him to know Harry was looking up the stairs at his open door. He heard them move into the dining room, probably casting Muffliato after closing the door. Teddy moved to lay on his back, continuing his star gazing, even if he couldn’t eavesdrop.

*CRACK*

Teddy’s eyes shot open, he must have drifted off to sleep. He wondered if the third person was leaving or if someone else had just arrived.  
“Hi Lavender!” He heard Neville’s familiar voice greet the new guest, “What did I give you for your birthday this year?” That answered the questions he had, but gave rise to new ones. _What was Neville doing here tonight? Shouldn’t he be getting ready for Hogwarts?_ He guessed she had only stayed for half an hour before the familiar sound told him she and Neville had left.

“Hiya, Teddy!” Harry crawled through the window and laid down next to Teddy.

“Long day, dad?” Teddy was eager for a response, hoping this was the day he’d hear about all the mysterious meetings his family was having.

“Yeah,” and a long pause was all he got, “excited about Hogwarts?”

“Why was Neville here?” He asked, unimpressed with the lack of information he had been given.

“Oh, just popping by,” they both knew it was a lie, “excited about Hogwarts?” Teddy nodded but didn’t say anything, forgetting they were both on their backs, staring at the stars in the sky.

“Nervous?” Harry pushed himself into a sitting position. Teddy nodded again.

“I’m not going to know anyone! Except for the teachers,” he added, “but they’re all gonna know who you are!” He huffed.

“Hey, come here,” he pulled Teddy into a hug, “I didn’t even know I was a wizard until a month before I went to Hogwarts, and look at how close me, Ron, and Hermione are, you’ll make loads of friends, without even trying.” Teddy shrugged again, he knew that’s how Harry would respond, he was the most famous wizard, the Boy Who Lived.

“Here, I’ve got something for you,” they pulled apart from each other. Harry reached into his cloak and pulled out a familiar shining material.

“You’re giving me the invisibility cloak!” He gaped.

“Well, I got it my first year, and my dad before me, it’s tradition!” He beamed, handing it to Teddy.

“Wow!”

“One more thing,” he pulled out an old looking piece of parchment and handed it to Teddy. He shot him a quizzical look. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good,” he muttered with his wand on the parchment. _Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map._ His mouth fell open again.

“My dad made this.” 

“Yep, he said it was a team effort, but Sirius said it was all his idea. Keeps you out of trouble, so long as you remember to close it, mischief managed,” the ink disappeared from the parchment. “Now I’m not giving you permission to mess around, but, well you know how the Marauders were in school, it’s only fair you get them.” Teddy nodded, he didn’t want to get in trouble, but _wow, was this cool!_ Harry ruffled his hair, “come on, let’s get to bed, big day tomorrow!” 

Teddy crawled into his bed, already in his pyjamas.

“Good night, love you,” Harry kissed him on the forehead. 

“Love you, too,” he said as Harry closed the door. He thought he was too old to be getting kissed goodnight but knew how important family was to Harry, so he never complained. He tried going to sleep, but his thoughts about what his dad was like at Hogwarts kept him awake. He wondered what his dad thought as he stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ for the first time. He had asked Harry as much before, but he couldn’t help, “you’re dad was very private, especially about his childhood, I’m sorry I don’t know more, I wish I did,” was all he had said. 

“Alright?” Teddy called as his door creaked open. He could barely make out the shake off a head, “come here, James.” James crawled into his bed and snuggled under the covers. 

“I don’t want you to go,” he pouted. 

“I know, but it’s only for a little while, I’ll see you at Christmas!” But James had already fallen back asleep. He dreamed about his dad, which he often did. But those words he read so often came back to him, _diagnosed with Lycanthropy at age five_ , and, _most famous werewolf of his time_. He woke up covered in sweat, thankful James had made his way back to his own bed at some point. It was still dark out, but he couldn’t sleep anymore. He pushed his window open and crawled out, thankful for the cool breeze. 

He laid on his back, breathing heavily from his nightmare. _I hope I don’t get nightmares at Hogwarts_ , he thought, trying to push the thoughts of werewolves and Fenrir Greyback out of his mind. It was no use, the unimaginable pain his father had to face every month for almost his entire life brought him to tears. So he stared up the stars, silently crying.


	3. First Year: The Hogwarts Express

1 September 2009

“TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY!” The high pitched screams of his four younger siblings jolted him awake. Their screams stopped as they looked at the empty bed in confusion. Teddy climbed through the window, he hadn’t meant to spend the rest of the night out there. “TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY! TEDDY!” He smiled at them.

“That’s my name!” He reached down to pick up Rose, who happened to be closest. She squealed as he carried her down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Oh, good morning Molly,” Teddy put Rose down, and looked at Molly, a question on the tip of his tongue. 

“Good morning dear, eat please,” she passed him a plate of eggs and toast, “I’m sorry, but they were called away early this morning, Harry thinks he’ll be able to meet us at Kings Cross, though.”

“Oh, ok,” he picked at the eggs on his plate, suddenly not hungry. Molly smiled at him, but couldn’t find the right words. 

“Grandma!” Alfred groaned, sitting down next to Rose, “We want pancakes! Can we have pancakes!” 

“Already made,” she tutted, setting down a massive stack of pancakes on the table. James and Lily sat down opposite Alfred and Rose, all four eagerly filling their plates with loads of pancakes.

“We should get going now,” she glanced at a clock, much like the one at the Burrow, listing Harry, Ron, and Hermione as ‘at work,’ “You have all your stuff dear?”

“Nope!” Teddy jumped out of his chair, rushing to his room. He hurriedly shoved the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map into his truck, put his wand in his pocket, and glanced around his room, making sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He pulled his trunk and empty owl cage out of his room.

“Oh, let me get that for you dear,” and with a flick of her wand, the trunk and cage floated down the stairs.

“Do you know where she is?” He pointed at the empty cage.

“They had a lot of letters to send, she’ll meet you at Hogwarts.” _Ugh_ , he groaned internally, _where was everyone?_

*CRACK*

Molly opened the door, holding her wand out in front of her.

“Dad!” A smile grew wide across Teddy’s face, running over to hug him.

“Not yet, questions first.” Teddy rolled his eyes, he hated having to ask stupid questions everytime someone came home.

“What’d you give me last night?” 

“The cloak and the map,” Teddy finally got his hug. Molly scoffed, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

“I thought you weren’t gonna make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Now come on you lot!” The seven of them piled into the station wagon parked out front. After two trips back inside, because Rose forgot her stuffed animal and James had to go to the bathroom, they finally set off to Kings Cross, “we’re gonna be late!” The drive was filled with noise, talking which led to shouting which led to crying.

They walked inside and made their way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He knew he had to run through the wall, but looked at it nervously.

“Together?” Harry placed his hand on the trolly and they ran through, quickly followed by Molly and the four kids. _Wow_ , he thought.

“Wow!” James said.

He knew what to expect, but it still blew him away. There were so many families crowded around saying goodbye, none that he knew, as far as he could see. And the train was so cool!

Saying goodbye took forever, having hugged each of his siblings at least three times by the end of it. Molly supplied him with a big kiss on the head that he had to wiggle away from, embarrassed, but happy. Finally, Harry pulled him into a big hug.

“You better get going,” he said as the train blew it’s two minute warning, “Don’t want to miss your first day.” 

“See you soon?”

“See you soon,” Harry agreed, kissing him on the forehead, “Have fun!” And with that Teddy rushed onto the train with barely enough time to spare. He walked the corridor until he found one with an empty seat. A boy with big eyes and a girl with the most beautiful black hair he had ever seen were sitting across from each other, talking animatedly. A boy with bright blond hair sat next to the girl, looking very bored, or maybe just unamused. He took one long breath before pushing open the door. _I can do this_ , he thought.

“First years?” The girl nodded at him and waved at the empty seat. He sat down with a happy smile. 

“We were talking about what house we wanted, he’s telling me all about them,” nodding toward the boy in front of her, “I’m muggle-born so I haven’t got a clue!” She added, “Anyway, I’m Amy Clearwater!” 

“Dominic Williams!” The boy cheered.

“Teddy Lupin,” the blond boy perked up as if he had said the most interesting thing in the world.

“Collin Jones,” he reached out a hand and Teddy shook it.

“Dominic was saying that Gryffindor is the best house,”

“Because it is! Both my parents were in it!” He jutted in, “I can’t wait till I am too.”

“What about you?” Amy continued.

“Practically all my family’s been in Gryffindor, I s’pose I’ll follow the pattern,” he smiled. It wasn’t a lie, per say. Everyone he lived with had been in Gryffindor, and sure his mom was a Hufflepuff, and all her family had been in Slytherin, well, except for Sirius, of course. But, he didn’t feel like explaining his family tree to three strangers at the moment. 

“Cool!” Dominic beamed, “What about you, Collin?” The boy looked up.

“Oh, well, my mum’s a muggle and I don’t know what my dad was in, so I guess we’ll just have to see,” he shrugged. Dominic looked like he was about to ask a question, but Amy spoke first.

“Hopefully we’re all in Gryffindor together, that’d be so cool!” They all agreed. 

“Um, Teddy, you know your owl cage is empty, don’t you?” He kept glancing between his own owl and Teddy’s.

“Dad had to borrow her, she’ll be at Hogwarts, though. What’s your owl’s name?” He wanted to switch topics, he did not want to talk about parents, he liked that no one knew who he was. 

“Persephone, it’s a family name, didn’t even know owl’s could have those till I got her! What’s yours?”

“Flyer, my sister started calling her that and now it’s all she’ll answer to!” They all broke out laughing at that.

“That is a stupid name,” Dominic stated as soon as he stopped laughing, Amy snorted and everyone broke into laughter again.

It kept going like this for a little while, they would recover enough to wipe away their tears, and then something hilarious would happen causing them to start all over again. In between laughter they found out that Amy really wanted a cat but her mom said maybe for her birthday, and Collin just shrugged when they asked him about pets.

“Trolly!” Dominic leaped up from his spot on the floor, where he had been clutching his chest from laughing to hard. Teddy moved to go to the trolly too, but Amy and Collin stayed where they were. _I’ll get them something_ , he thought, _it’s always nice to have a treat_. They loaded up on sweets and entered the compartment with their arms full. 

“Chocolate frog?” Amy's face had turned into a look of confusion and disgust, “Relax, it’s not a real frog, they’re quite good actually,” he tossed her a frog and handed one to Collin too, who replied with a polite thank you.

“C’mon I wanna see who you get!” Dominic shouted while ripping open his own chocolate frog, “Ugh, Dumbledore, I have so many of him already!” 

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, who’s he?”

“What! You don’t know who Kingsley Shacklebolt is!” She shook her head. “Muggle-born! Right! He practically rebuilt the Ministry after the second war, probably the best Minister of Magic we’ve ever had!” He grinned wildly.

“Woah, your Minister is Black?” Her eyes widened as she said this.

“Yup!” Dominic said, still grinning, “What about you?” 

“Godric Gryffindor,” he smiled.

“It’s a sign!” Dominic yelped, probably louder than he needed to, before turning towards Collin.

“Harry Potter,” he smirked. Teddy felt a knot tighten in his stomach, he felt guilty that he hadn’t told them, but they’d find out soon enough.

“What! No way! Let me see, he’s super rare!” Dominic jumped in between Amy and Collin, “Wow!”

“Yuck! That tasted like rotten eggs!” Amy gagged.

“Probably cause that’s what it was,” Teddy stuck his tongue out at her. As the train reached Hogwarts, they had gotten Amy to try chocolate frogs (everyone’s favorite), Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans (which she liked until the egg incident), licorice wands, and pumpkin pasties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Divulgence from canon: James and Lily are twins in this story (Albus Severus Potter does not make an appearance), Alfred Weasley takes the place of Hugo and is the same age as James and Lily, Rose is two years younger than the other three.


	4. First Year: The Sorting Hat

1 September 2009

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years! This way!” The burley voice of Hagrid could be heard from anywhere on the train, thanks to the weatherless night they were having.   
“Hiya Hagrid!” 

“Oh, hey Teddy didn’t see ya there. ‘Ow was the train ride?” 

“Really good!” He beamed at his friends.

“You know him!” Dominic whispered as Hagrid resumed his call for the first years. Teddy grinned sheepishly and nodded. _I know everyone_ , he thought but didn’t say. He had been surrounded by various Hogwarts professors his whole life, he hadn’t figured out if this was a blessing or a curse. 

“I think that’s everyone, firs’ years follow me!” Hagrid boomed. The crowd of first years were speechless as they saw the castle for the first time, Teddy politely smiled at it. “Alright, four to a boat, try not to fall in!” 

“Are we supposed to row ourselves?” Amy asked innocently, as the four of them got in the boat.

“Its magic,” Dominic rolled his eyes and enunciated every syllable as strongly as he could. With perfect timing, the boats started rowing themselves across the Black Lake. Amy struggled to contain her glee, as if proving a point to Dominic. Possibly due to the good weather, no one fell in, which Hagrid congratulated them about. He led them to the entrance doors, where a tiny man with very grey hair greeted them..

“I’ll take them from here, thank you Hagrid,” he turned to the first years, “Follow me, if you please!” He led them to another set of big wooden doors.

“My name is Professor Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, Charms Professor, and Head of Ravenclaw House. Welcome to Hogwarts! In a moment, the sorting ceremony will begin and you will be sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each great house in their own right, with each having produced great and noble witches and wizards! While at Hogwarts your triumphs will earn you house points, and rule-breaking will cause you to lose house points, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Your housemates will act as your family while at Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house commons. Now, if you will follow me.”

Professor Flitwick led them to the front of the Great Hall, where a dusty old hat sat on a wooden stool. Teddy would’ve looked around more, if he wasn’t so concentrated on keeping his hair the same shade of mousy brown he had worn all day. The hat stirred as they reached the stool. He watched Amy whisper something to Dominic, who nodded in reply. Hagrid waved at Teddy, a big smile plastered across his face.

The sorting hat began its poem, but Teddy wasn’t listening. Instead, he was frowning at the two empty seats at the staff table. Eventually he turned his focus to Collin, who looked like he was about to throw up. He shuffled closer to the boy and smiled. 

“Barnaby, Finn,” Flitwick called. A short boy with sleek black hair walked up to the stool. The hat covered most of his face but was only on for a moment before calling out,

“GRYFFINDOR!” Finn practically skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

“Clearwater, Amanda,” she walked over dutifully, a slight smile on her face. Again, the hat took barely any time before shouting,

“GRYFFINDOR!” She beamed at Dominic before taking a seat across from Finn. Two Hufflepuffs and one Slytherin were sorted before the hat took what felt like ages (but was only a little over a minute) in declaring Greene, Elliot, a Ravenclaw. A girl with short reddish hair was sorted into Gryffindor, but Teddy hadn’t caught her name. His attention was again fixed on the two empty seats. 

“Jones, Collin,” Flitwick called after a couple more students. Collin kept his head down as he made his way over to the stool. The hat spent a good three minutes mulling over its decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!” The hat finally announced. Teddy smiled, things were looking good for Gryffindor this year. Another Hufflepuff, and then Leon, Quincy, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Teddy piped up at the ‘L’ last name.

“Lupin-Potter, Edward,” an eerie silence fell over the crowd at his name, until what seemed like a hundred voices began whispering.

“A Potter?”

“The Potter?”

Teddy didn’t look back as he reached the stool, glad the hat covered his face.

“Ah, now this is interesting yes,” the hat mused, _oh, am I?_ “Quite, yes, not everyday you get someone like yourself, now is it?” _Like what, exactly?_ He hated when people referred to him like that, _the son of a werewolf?_ “Well yes, but a Metamorphmagus too, excellent trait to have. But beyond that, let me see, yes ambition, a drive to prove yourself, loyalty and a commitment to family, you’ve certainly got brains too, and who could forget that noble Black blood, hmm, and brave to, why you really could go anywhere now could you,” the hat went on. Teddy sat there stunned, he didn’t know what to say, and it seemed like everyone in the Great Hall agreed with him, that eerie silence had returned. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,_ he finally thought. “Haha! Truly a Potter aren’t you!” Teddy made a note to ask what that meant later, though he was sure he could tell. “Well, let’s hear it then, boy, what house would you like?” _Gryffindor,_ he smiled. “I’d have to agree, GRYFFINDOR!” The hat shouted to the rest of the hall. He gathered that that had been the largest applause of the night.

He had to take a minute to focus on keeping his hair one color before handing the hat to Flitwick, who smiled at him. He glanced at Dominic who had his mouth open, but smiled wildly when they made eye contact.

“Looks like we’re all gonna be in the same house, this is Katie!” Amy said as he sat down next to the red haired girl. Collin looked at him from across the table with a confused look, that quickly turned into a smile, before turning and resuming his conversation with the other Gryffindor boy, Finn. A girl was sorted into Slytherin before two brothers, Garret and Thomas Meanders, were separated into Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Milligan, Mason, who sounded vaguely familiar, was placed in Hufflepuff. A few more students, until three girls were sorted into Ravenclaw in a row, including a Pucksprout, which he was sure he’d heard before. Another Syltherin before Trickle, Samantha joined the Gryffindor table.

“Sam,” she quickly corrected as she sat down next to Collin. Another Hufflepuff, and then it was just,

“Williams, Dominic,” Teddy wasn’t sure the hat had actually touched his head before it made its decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Dominic ran over to the table.

“Ha, Clearwater! Told you we were all gonna get Gryffindor!” He yelped as he squeezed between Amy and Katie, who got up to sit next to Sam. Dominic, who was now sitting between Amy and Teddy, turned to him, “You didn’t tell us you were a Potter!” But at that moment the hall fell silent again as Professor McGonnegal stood up, so Teddy only shrugged in reply.

“I know you are hungry, so I’ll keep this short: let’s eat!” She clapped and the empty plates in front them filled with food.

“This magic stuff never gets old!” Amy had given up on trying to hide her amusement. The others nodded politely. The conversation turned to magic at home and families. Collin and Sam were the only ones with muggle parents, and Amy was the only muggleborn. After they had stuffed themselves half to sleep, Professor McGonnegal stood up, and the plates cleared away.

“I expect a good year from all of you, and as Headmistress, I will know otherwise. I would like to remind you all that the Whomping Willow and the Forbidden Forest are just that, forbidden. If you would like to try out for Quidditch, give your name to your Head of House by the end of the week. I also have the great pleasure of announcing a new member of our staff,” she paused, glancing at the empty seat beside her, “Although he could not be here at the moment, I expect you to give a warm welcome to Professor Harry Potter when you see him.” That got the loudest applause of the night. Dominic’s mouth fell open again. “Now, if you would please follow your prefects to your dormitories, good night!” 

“First years, follow me!” A tall girl with bright pink hair called, “I’m Cara Phan, this way to the dorm!” She led them down the hallway, up the moving stairs, and to the Fat Lady, “Passwords Picklesworth, don’t forget it!” 

The Fat Lady swung open and all the Gryffindors clambered in. 

“Blimey, you’ve got a lot to say, don’t you?” Dominic asked Teddy as they entered the common room.

“Let’s unpack first!” He groaned. They bid the girls good night and made the way to their dorm.

“I call this one!” Dominic flung himself on the bed nearest the door.

“Your loss!” Teddy retorted, choosing the bed across his. Collin chose the one next to him, and Finn picked the one next to Dominic. After they unpacked, well after Finn and Teddy unpacked, Dominic hadn’t moved and Collin considered opening his trunk good enough, Dominic jumped to the edge of the bed and faced Teddy.


End file.
